


Possibilities

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie breaking brainwashing, F/F, M/M, evil!Angela, series of possible aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: A look into various 'what could bes' someday...





	1. We Must Not Play God

Gabriel frowns as someone barges into his office. He opens his mouth to scold the person, but pauses and smiles as he sees just who it is. 

“Hey Jackie,” he says, smiling at his husband. “What’s wrong?” he frowns, noticing the irritated look on Jack’s face. 

“You know; I know I was the one who pushed for Angela Zeigler to be recruited for Overwatch. I will be the first to admit she’s an absolutely brilliant doctor,” Jack rubs at the bridge of his nose, just under the silver of his glasses. He’s still in his white doctor’s coat, badge proudly proclaiming his status as Head of Overwatch’s Medical Division. “But I swear to fucking god, I’ve never met a doctor with worse ethics.”

“What she’d do now?” Gabriel asks, putting away his paperwork entirely. 

“Remember how I made it clear to her six months ago that her experiments concerning nanites were to be stopped?” 

“Yes,” Gabriel says slowly, not liking where this is going. 

“She didn’t stop. Right now I have Ana dismantling the lab and Moria from IT is locking all of Zeigler’s accounts,” Jack scrubs at his face, sprawling in the chair opposite of Gabriel. “Fuck. I should have followed Ana’s advice and recruited Dr. Johns from Sinai instead of Zeigler. She refuses to get that we aren’t gods, and she needs to stop playing god.” 

“What do you mean by that? What exactly was Dr. Zeigler doing?” Gabriel asks. 

“Remember how Patience expressed her concerns about Zeigler’s mental health? Citing a worry that she had unresolved issues concerning her parents’ deaths and a fear of her loved ones dying as a result?” Jack asks, frowning slightly. “Well, she was right. All of these nanite experiments are rooted in the fear. Her hopes, according to her notes,” he adds, gesturing to the papers in his hands, “is that the technology will be enough to pull back even those on the brink of death, no matter the type of injury.” 

“There’s a lot of people who’d say that’s a good thing cariño,” Gabriel points out quietly. 

“’Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. Above all, I must not play God,’” Jack retorts, quoting the Hippocratic Oath. “Gabe, she admits in her notes that while she hopes to save people, she’s not sure what quality of life it will leave them. They may survive, but be left in a completely vegetative state. Any sort of trials to test her ideas are never getting approval from any ethics committee. She was noting anomalies in nanite interactions but brushing them aside as ‘necessary’!” He sighs. 

“Imagine this Gabe,” Jack sighs. “We approve of her doing these tests. She gets through the animal trials, likely fudging information as she goes if it hints that her work is more dangerous than she wants us to think it is. Then she gets to human trials, and the first trial happens, only for us to discover…” Jack searches for the words, “for example, that the nanites are constantly regenerating themselves. That in using them to heal someone who’s almost completely on the brink of death, that they never stop ‘healing’ them. It’s a constant state of collapse and rebuilding.”

“You want to let her go from Overwatch’s Medical division?” Gabriel asks, studying his husband’s frustrated expression. “You know we’d have to explain why.” 

“She’s aware that I’m furious. Admittedly, I think Zeigler is just expecting a slap on the wrist, maybe research restrictions, but I don’t want her in my labs any more, or near any Overwatch patients. I don’t trust her not to use an experimental treatment and then claim ‘necessity’. As is, I’m tempted to see if I can get her license pulled. I don’t trust if I tell her to stop, that she’ll stop. She seems to think she’s above punishment, and that if she somehow succeeds at this, that all will be forgiven, no matter what she did to get there.” 

“So we let her go, and let it known to the medical community at large why,” Gabriel says, standing up and shrugging back on his Strike Commander’s jacket. “That is, if you think that’s what we should do. Medical is your call Jack.” 

They’d agreed to that at the founding of the present Overwatch. Same with Gérard and Blackwatch; any decisions there had been his (though now Ana was dealing with Blackwatch in the wake of their friend’s death). Gabriel had command over all of Overwatch, but would not interfere into the various divisions without a good reason, and he trusts his husband. 

“Yeah. Angela needs to be let go. I don’t trust that she won’t keep trying to play god.”

***

“So you will fund all and any research I may have?” Angela repeats still numb from her earlier firing. 

“Yes, Dr. Zeigler. All we need is your expertise on a simple matter,” the Talon researcher smiles, the expression never reaching his eyes. “We have had some…complications concerning treatments a patient of ours has been undergoing. I believe you knew her as Amélie Lacroix?”

“I did,” Angela says slowly, stomping down on her discomfort. If they’ll fund her…she’ll make sure no one has to worry about dying. No one has to lose a loved one to war again. That will show them…

“What do you need my expertise on?”


	2. Web of Light (SymMaker)

Amelie flicks through the documents on her tablet, frowning minutely. While not a hacker to Sombra’s standards (no one was), she still had learned the basics over the years and improved her abilities with the younger woman’s suggestions. Including the backdoors Sombra had built into Talon for personal use. Backdoors that now show her the upcoming plots.

            An attack on Oasis. A weapons retrieval in Gdansk. An assassination in Hong Kong. Normal Talon missions, though a recent uptick due to Overwatch’s recall. Talon is not willing to allow the organization to destroy them. She keeps idly reading, freezing at one mission.

            A planned kidnapping of a Vishkar architech, and not for ransom purposes.

            _Architech Satya Vaswani is to be taken from the Vishkar Rio Project. In one week she will be traveling from Utopaea to the site to take over the duties of Head Architech. Once she has been retrieved, she is to be taken to Base Paris for education and programming. Due to Vishkar training only…_

Bile rises up in Amelie’s throat as she continues reading. Talon wants the woman due to her incredibly skills as an architech, far beyond any other architech. Vaswani is the jewel of Vishkar, the architech darling of the company. Used for corporate espionage as well as creating hardlight buildings, the company had refused Talon’s… _request_ for Vaswani in exchange for Talon’s assistance in dealing with some DJ in Brazil.

            They intend to do the same thing to Vaswani as they did to her. Break her down and rebuild her into the perfect Talon agent. Espionage focused, capable of making an assassination weapon and destroying it at a moment’s notice. She sees the list of planned modifications; ones to the woman’s eyes, ears. Changes to her hardlight prosthetic.

            Amelie closes her eyes and takes a shuddering breath. Talon’s programming on her had failed completely over a month ago. Since then, she had been making her plans on how to get out, how to finally escape. Accounts set up with funds to keep her going for a while. A stockpile of weapons known only to her. A doctor Reaper trusted. But those plans need to be shifted.

            What happened to her could not happen to another person. She won’t allow it.

            “First free action; playing hero,” she murmurs with a wry laugh.

* * *

 

            The attack comes swiftly and unexpectedly. Satya had been warned by her superiors to be wary. That threats towards the development project had recently increased, and that the terrorist organization Talon may be involved. Sanjay’s worried look had stuck with her, the man telling her to stay safe.

            That should have been the biggest warning. Sanjay never said things like that. Never.

            Satya slowly backs up, photon projector in hand and shield in front of her. All of her bodyguards are dead, almost without a doubt the driver as well, and the car had been destroyed. While her bodyguards had killed some of the Talon agents, six still remain and are closing in on her. Normally she would be confident in her ability to defend herself. Normally she would be assured that help is coming.

            Normally she is not heavily bleeding from a leg injury and her prosthetic isn’t damaged.

            She jumps when she hears the sudden _crack!_ of a gun, and the first Talon agent collapses, a bullet piercing his forehead. Before the other five can react, they too are shot and fall dead to the ground. Satya twirls at a _whirl_ sound, and watches as a blue(?!?!)woman lands on the ground next to her, a second _whirl_ retracting the grappling hook into her glove.

            The other woman is wearing a red and black outfit, formfitting, but concealing everything but her face and hair. Her hair is in long, purple-black braids and an odd visor of sorts rests on her head. Over her shoulder rests a sniper rifle, the weapon she must have used to kill the Talon agents.

            “ _Bonjour_. My name is Odette and I am here to rescue you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another, heh, possibility. Thoughts, anyone? 
> 
> You can also find me over on barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to the latest show called 'Things that I may someday actually do something with!' Or, I have ideas, I wrote a drabble/one shot and know this has the ability to grow. So collecting them here, and lets see what people find interesting, or not.
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> You can also find me at barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com


End file.
